monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Asa "Twilly" Twilight
"YOLO!"-- Asa (Twilly) shouting out random stuff Asa "Twilly" Twilight is voiced by Avril Lavigne ''Personality'' Asa "Twilly" Twilight is a go-getter! She enjoys making remixes, rapping, and loves to enjoy life! Asa got her nickname "Twilly" because she was born at dawn during the Twilighting Moon Festival. Her last name was already Twilight, so they decided "Twilly" for a shorter version. Twilly has many friends. I think she has about seven friends. One of her friends, Romulus, is her boyfriend :). Anyway, Twilly has a warrior side. Since she was born in a werewolf warrior clan, she was raised as one. So, always stay on her good side! Overall, Twilly is a girl who wants to have fun, but also has the courage and bravery to be a great warrior. Later on, Twilly is sent to Crescent Moon High, which is where she met Romulus. She was there for awhile, but then during 12th grade, she was sent back to Monster High with the other kids from Crescent Moon High. ''Physical Description and Outfits'' Twilly has tan skin, the most common of th werewolf colors. She has a reddish type of hair color. Depends on her outfit, she puts in different hiiglights with neon colors ONLY. She's tall for her age, also. She has dark green eyes. Since being a werewolf, she has a small-medium nose, but it has a great sense of smell. *''Basic--'' Twilly wears an almost neon-yellow top with one sleeve. She wears light, neon, blue pants. Her shoes are boots that are folded. The colors are blue and yellow. She wears these yellow star earrings. Around her neck is a black, choke-collar. ''Parent'' The Alpha wolf is one of the two head wolves that run the pack and most of the time are the only wolves in the pack aloud to breed. Alpha werewolf is the name given to those who have been given the power of shape shifting through the use of ointments or charms or born to a werewolf (heredity). Passed on from generation to generation, and sometimes skipping one, the hereditary form manifests itself after the person reaches puberty. When using magic, it is quite possible for the creature to perform amazing feats of strength and even call on surnatural and psychic powers. For those who have acquired the "curse" through their own will, by entering into a pact with the Devil himself, the change can be done at will and even in the absence of a full moon. It is said that humans who enter into this pact do so out of desperation and often, in an effort to seek revenge for the death of a loved one. Read More: http://werewolves.monstrous.com/alpha_werewolves.htm#ixzz2DAeN7Vzi The Lunar Clan is a *fan-made clan. This clan of werewolves respects the moon until it is full. After the full moon is over, they come to forgive it, then go back to respecting it. They get their name from the Lunar Eclispe. (*NOTE: This clan will be in a book I, Unknown author, am writing about.) ''Relationships'' *''Family--'' Twilly lives with her parents. They're both Alphas for the Lunar Clan. They live in a deep, dark forest with a lot of friends and family that are in the clan. She has no siblings. *''Friends--'' Twilly has seven friends. They are: #Howleen Wolf #Clawdeem Wolf #Clawd Wolf 4 and 5.Meowlody-Purrsephone: BESTEST GHOUL FRIENDS! 6. Toralei 7. Romulus: BOYFRIEND! XOXO *''Romance--'' Go to my friends and look at number seven! ''Pet'' Twilly has a dog named Fangster Daddy, who is sometimes called F.D. He is mixed with a wolf and a golden retriever. ''*Photos of Asa "Twilly" Twilight'' '' TwillyGurl!.png|Asa's (Twilly's) Basic ? ''* NOTE: Sorry about how I used a base instead of using Lunaii! They didn't have any features for werewolves at Lunaii! Category:Werewolf Category:Crescent Moon High Category:Females Category:Original Characters